Blog użytkownika:XNorthfeather/Skryty Łowca Rozdział VII
Żartujesz sobie?! Nie ma mowy!- krzyczała medyczka. Nie chciała się zgodzić na przyjęcie Rześkiego Połysku do klanu. Nawet po przedstawieniu całej sytuacji, wciąż uparcie trzymała się swojego zdania. -A-ale.. wytłumaczysz mi chociaż dlaczego nie?- błagała rozpaczliwie Księżycowa Gwiazda. Była przekonana, że akurat medyczka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko dołączeniu rudego kocura do klanu. Zastanawiało ją dlaczego wszyscy żywili do niego taką niechęć. -Ech.. sama słyszałaś, że został wyrzucony z Klanu Brzasku, co cię przekonało do tego żeby go przyjąć?- -Wolisz go skazać na śmierć?- ciemnoruda kotka już sama nie wiedziała jak ma przekonać medyczkę. Straciła już nadzieję, że jej się to uda. -No dobra.. wiesz co, niech on tu zostanie, ale jeden zły krok i wylatuje, a ja już tego dopilnuję żeby więcej się w tym lesie nie pojawił. Za dużo już tu namącił.- mruknęła Klonowe Futro niechętnie, spoglądając na rudzielca nieprzyjaźnie. -Dziękuję!- odparła uradowana przywódczyni, odwracając się z uśmiechem do kocura, który wciąż wydawał się być nieprzekonany do tego wszystkiego. -Wiesz.. może jednak lepiej żebym się tutaj nie pakował..?- szepnął do ciemnorudej kotki, tak by nikt inny nie mógł go usłyszeć. -Daj spokój, nie po to się tak męczyłam żebyś teraz sobie stąd odchodził, będzie dobrze!- odparła kocurowi uradowana. Sama nie wiedziała co ją tak cieszyło. W końcu jeszcze kilka dni temu miała ochotę dosłownie obedrzeć go ze skóry, a teraz wyciskała z siebie siódme poty żeby mu pomóc. Przekonywała się, że to z pewnością po to, by nie czuć potem tych okropnych wyrzutów sumienia, ale nie była pewna czy faktycznie to jest powodem jej działań. -Eh.. nie ważne..- mruknął cicho. Nie wyglądał na najszczęśliwego, ale nie zraziło to Księżycowej Gwiazdy. -Chodź, oprowadzę cię po obozie!- miauknęła wesoło, ruszając energicznym krokiem. Najpierw pokazała mu legowisko medyczki, które mieściło się najbliżej wejścia. Zaraz obok był żłobek i legowisko starszych, które dzięki gęstym krzewom oplatającym te miejsca, miały naprawdę dobrą osłonę. Jaskinia wojowników mieściła się po drugiej stronie polanki. Niewielkie zagłębienie w skale mogło pomieścić sporo wojowników, a dodatkowo z tej strony nie przepuszczała do obozu wiatru. Tuż przy jaskini wojowników swój kąt mieli uczniowie, gdzie również chorniły ich gęste krzewy. Legowisko przywódczyni mieściło się pod wielkim głazem, z którego były zwoływane zebrania. Wcięcie w kamieniu idealnie nadawało się do spania, osłonięte z każdej strony nie przepuszczało do środka wilgoci, a wiatr był tu niemal niewyczuwalny. -Naprawdę piękny obóz.- przyznał kocur po tym, gdy Księżycowa Gwiazda skończyła go oprowadzać. -Nie mogę się nie zgodzić.- mruknęła przywódczyni w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się szeroko. Po chwili jednak uśmiech znikł z jej pyska, kiedy spostrzegła koty rzucające im nienawistne spojrzenia. Już podczas przechodzenia przez obóz, koty rzucały im takie spojrzenia, ale wtedy była zbyt zajęta by zwracać na to uwagę. Podeszła do stosu zwierzyny, by wybrać dla siebie i rudego kocura jakieś pożywienie. Zanim zdążyła złapać szpaka i chudą nornicę, wpadł na nią Lodowa Plama przewalając przywódczynię. Kotka spojrzała na niego lekko przestraszona. Ostatnim razem, gdy z nim rozmawiała, uciekła. Nie chciała po raz kolejny go atakować, bo wiedziała, iż ten z pewnością wykorzystałby to na własną korzyść. Podniosła się powoli, krzywiąc się z bólu wywołanego przez bark, który znów zaczął krwawić. -Czego ode mnie chcesz?- zapytała ponuro, otrzepując się z piachu. -Och, czyli jednak wróciłaś? Bo wiesz, tak sobie myślałem, że tak właściwie jeszcze nie odebrałem ci tych dziewięciu żyć.. -Zostaw ją.- Rześki Połysk nie chciał dłużej pozostawać biernym do tego co się działo. Mimo że wcześniej nie chciał się pakować w sprawy, które dotyczyły przywódczyni, to jednak Lodowa Plama wydawał się być naprawdę niebezpieczny. -Ooo, no proszę, czyli tak się mnie boisz, że musiałaś sobie sprowadzić prywatnego ochroniarza, co?- burknął kpiąco. Kotka zachwiała się, kiedy próbowała zrobić krok w przód. Bark dokuczał jej teraz bardziej niż zazwyczaj. -Daj mi w końcu spokój, nic ci nie zrobiłam- syknęła. -To zależy jak na to patrzeć.- mruknął wyzywająco. -No pewnie, bo w końcu z twojej perspektywy wszystko jest złe i wszystko należy sobie podporząkować!- warknęła szczerząc kły. Rudy kocur stanął jej na drodze, by kotka nie rzuciła się na Lodową Plamę. -Tak jak już mówiłem - jestem po prostu bystry. A co do tego, że jesteś agresywna nie myliłem się w żadnym stopniu.- rzekł uśmiechając się złowieszczo. -Dobra, starczy już tego.- powiedział stanowczym tonem Rześki Połysk, zachęcając ciemnorudą kotkę, by poszła za nim. Jednak Lodowa Plama nie miał zamiaru dać im tak po prostu przejść. Zatarasował im drogę i nie dawał im szansy, by siebie ominąć. -O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi?- dociekał rudzielec. -Nie możesz po prostu się odczepić?- spytał pewnie. -A ty co? Nowy i się tak rządzi, słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Klonowym Futrem, jeśli nie chcesz wylecieć stąd na pewną śmierć, to powinieneś być posłuszny.- mruknął. -Mam na ciebie kilka haków.- rzekł prosto do ucha rudego kocura, a ten wzdrygnął się na te słowa obrzucając ciemnego kocura nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że gdyby został wygnany z tego klanu, to już nigdzie nie znalazłby pomocy. Nikt już by go nie przyjął, a sam nie poradzi sobie kręcąc się wiecznie przy Drogach Grzmotu. Klan Dębu i Skały już wiedziały o tym, że został wygnany z Klanu Brzasku, więc tam z pewnością również nie powinien się udawać. -Szantażem wiele nie uzyskasz.- odparł Rześki Połysk po chwili namysłu. Stracił teraz pewność siebie, co tylko dodało Lodowej Plamie nowej siły. -Och.. myślę, że się mylisz.- mruknął cicho znów uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Jeszcze chwilę kocury mierzyły się wzrokiem, ale Lodowa Plama w końcu odpuścił i odszedł. Rześki Połysk westchnął ciężko, próbując stłumić w sobie uczucie niepokoju. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Ku jego zdziwieniu żaden kot do tej pory się im nie przyglądał, co go ucieszyło. Nagle przypomniało mu się, że przecież jeszcze chwilę temu Księżycowa Gwiazda była obok niego, zastanawiał się co się z nią stało. Pewnie po prostu stąd poszła nie chcąc się narażać na atak. W końcu, gdyby Lodowa Plama go zaatakował, to ona pewnie by mu nie pomogła, skoro rudy kocur nie pomógł jej gdy potrzebowała pomocy gdy uciekali przed dwunożnym. Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego tak właściwie kotka tak zacięcie prosiła medyczkę o pozwolenie na dołączenie go do klanu, skoro kilka dni temu jedyne co mogłaby dla niego zrobić, to obdarcie ze skóry. Skończył rozmyślać i ruszył w stronę legowiska medyczki, a przynajmniej starał się znaleźć odpowiednią drogę. Wciąż nie pamiętał tak dobrze drogi, więc próbował wyczuć zapach Klonowego Futra, który w miarę kojarzył. Po dłuższym czasie udało mu się dojść do celu. Zajrzał do środka, ale nikogo nie spotkał. Nagle ktoś na niego wpadł. Jak się okazało była to Klonowe Futro. Kotka spojrzała na niego gniewnie, ale nic nie powiedziała. -Jest tutaj może Księżycowa Gwiazda?- spytał niepewnie. -Nie, a coś się stało?- medyczka spojrzała na kocura z podejrzliwością. -Emm.. po prostu myślałem, że może przyszła do ciebie, jej rana znów się otworzyła, i.. -Jak to się stało?- -Lodowa Plama popchnął ją, a ona upadła na ten zraniony bark i.. -A może to ty jej coś zrobiłeś, co?- ciemnobrązowa kotka zaczęła już irytować kocura. Ten prychnął tylko, po czym wybiegł z jej legowiska. Skoro Księżycowej Gwiazdy nie było u Klonowego Futra, to gdzie mogła pójść? Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z głębi lasu. Pobiegł w tamtą stronę bez namysłu, ale powstrzymał go zastępca przywódczyni - Nocne Oko. -Hej! Klonowe Futro mi o tobie mówiła Rześki Połysku. Należysz teraz do Klanu Nowiu, dlatego musisz wykonywać swoje obowiązki.- mówił. -Zaraz będzie patrol graniczny, w którym masz uczestniczyć, potem wieczorem patrol myśliwski.- kontynuował. -Dobrze.- rudy kocur skinął głową. -Zaraz tu przyjdę, muszę tylko zobaczyć jedną rzecz.- mruknął szybko, po czym odbiegł. Zastępca spojrzał na niego nieufnym wzrokiem, ale po chwili poszedł zobaczyć, czy koty się zebrały. Rudy kocur przebiegł już spory odcinek, już chciał zawrócić, kiedy usłyszał jakieś głosy. Przystanał na chwilę i zaczął się przysłuchiwać. -Zostaw mnie w spokoju!- krzyczała jakaś kotka. Z tego miejsca kocur nie mógł określić do kogo należał, gdyż wiatr był dzisiaj dość mocny i skutecznie pogarszał jakość dźwięku. -Haha! Skoro chcesz sobie iść, to proszę, droga wolna!- wrzasnął drugi głos, śmiejąc się szyderczo. -Ale chyba jednak lepiej żebyś tu została, przydasz się jeszcze.- mruknął trochę ciszej. Rudy kocur postanowił nie czekać dłużej i podkradł się bliżej głosów. Gdy był już na tyle blisko, by móc zobaczyć do kogo należały owe głosy, poczuł jak sierść staje mu dęba. Jakiś wielki kocur ciągnął Księżycową Gwiazdę po ziemi w stronę granicy Klanu Brzasku. Zastanawiało go, po co ją tam zaciąga, ale odrzucił te rozmyślania na później. Wybiegł z krzewów, w których się dotąd krył. Masywny, szary w ciemne plamki kocur zatrzymał się osłupiały. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś go teraz zobaczy, wyglądało na to, że wszystko było świetnie zaplanowane. Rześki Połysk rzucił się na nieznajomego, jednak ten miał dużo więcej siły. Rudzielec nie miał szans w starciu z nim, ale nie poddawał się. Po chwili do walki dołączyła się Księżycowa Gwiazda. Pomimo tego, że ledwo mogła się poruszać, próbowała zadawać mocne ciosy. -Uciekaj stąd!- syknął rudy kocur. Widział, że kotka nie ma nawet wystarczająco siły, by iść samodzielnie, a co dopiero walczyć, dlatego chciał chociaż, by ta odsunęła się gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce. Przywódczyni jednak nie zamierzała się go słuchać. Wstąpiła w nią jakaś dziwna siła, nie wyglądało na to, że miała bardzo poważne rany. W końcu gdy wydrapała ciemnemu kocurowi oko, ten poddał się i uciekł. -Co ci odbiło?!- krzyknął kocur zdenerwowany. -Tylko się broniłam, poza tym sam byś sobie nie poradził.- rzekła z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Osunęła się na ziemię nie mogąc dłużej ustać. Rześki Połysk podskoczył do niej zmartwiony, chciał jej pomóc, ale kotka na to nie pozwalała. -Daj sobie chociaż pomóc!- syknął trochę zrezygnowany. -Sama sobie poradzę.- wychrypiała. Przerwał im hałas dobiegający zza krzewów. Byli pewni, że to ten agresor wrócił, ale jak się okazało był to Królicza Łapa, uczeń o jasnoszarym kolorze futra i brązowych oczach. -Nocne Oko kazał ciebie przyprowadzić.- mruknął do rudzielca trochę niepewnie. -Muszę jakoś pomóc Księżycowej Gwieździe, jest poważnie ranna.- odparł ze smutkiem w głosie. Uczeń spojrzał na przywódczynię, po czym kiwnął głową i odbiegł w stronę, z której tu przybył. Chwilę później wrócił razem z Nocnym Okiem. Zastępca patrzył przez chwilę nieufnie na rudego kocura, ale gdy zobaczył ciemnorudą kotkę od razu do niej podszedł i próbował podnieść. Zaciągnął kotkę z powrotem do obozu i zostawił w legowisku medyczki. -Na Klan Gwiazdy! Czy ona zawsze musi sobie coś zrobić?!- krzyczała zrozpaczona Klonowe Futro. Kończyła już przykładać pajęczyny, które tamowały krew. -Rześki Połysku, podejdź do mnie.- rzekł zastępca nieprzyjaznym tonem. Rudy kocur bał się, że zostanie usunięty z obozu, chociaż tak właściwie sam nie wiedział dlaczego. -Tak? O co chodzi?- spytał zaniepokojony. -Wytłumacz mi, co ty knujesz, że Księżycowa Gwiazda ciągle przez ciebie cierpi?- miauknął Nocne Oko bez ogródek. -C-co?- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania